The God's Vassal
by goldgreatdane
Summary: I add a new character to the original Percy Jackson series, and take the story back to before Annabeth Luke and Thaila get to camp half-blood.
1. Same Stuff, Different Day

I do not own Percy Jackson or anything having to do with Rick Riordan

* * *

An Authors Note:

There is a certain way this must be read. You must open your mind a little for the world of Percy Jackson. The purpose of this fan fiction is to add a new character to the story. It is also important to remember that there is no mythological evidence to back this character up. He is an idea I created while reading Percy Jackson over and over. So, I take the story back to before Luke, Annabeth, and Thaila ever reach Camp Half-blood, but after they meet Hermes in Luke's house. Please give any feedback you can and enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1: same stuff different day

Dane woke up the same as always at 7:00 AM. He looked around and saw that none of the other orphans had woken yet. Good, peace and quiet. Dane lived in the Saint Katherine's Orphanage with fourteen other orphans. The only difference between Dane and the rest of them was that they all had a basic back-story. Parents couldn't afford them, quickly dropped off in baskets then never seen again, but Dane was different. As far as the nuns who ran the orphanage knew Dane just turned up on the door step one day as an infant and they took him in.

Around 7:30 the other kids got out of bed, and they got ready for school. The orphanage never had enough money, so the kids hardly ever got breakfast, but managed to get free lunch at the various schools they attended. Dane at age 14 would be heading to the high school. Dane arrived at the school, at who else would be standing at the door then Dane's least favorite algebra teacher. Ms. Finke.

"Ahhh, look who finally arrived, none other than our favorite orphan Dane," said Ms. Finke maliciously.

"Hope you pass your test today, Dane. Otherwise that would be another F in that grade book of yours"

And on that note Ms. Finke left, but as she left Dane could have sworn he saw feathers sticking out of her arm sleeves of her black jacket.

"Good," Dane thought "I hope it's really uncomfortable."

Dane didn't have many friends. It's hard to make friends when you can't invite them over to your house. Plus, Dane never really liked other kids. They made stupid jokes, and they always seemed slow (mentally and physically) compared to Dane. So, Dane just waited for classes to start then went inside and of course when Algebra started Dane failed another test. Not because it was hard, but that he figured if enough students failed the class they would fire Ms. Finke. So, after school Dane went back to Saint Katherine's and quickly did all his homework for his other classes. Around 10:00 he went to bed, and thought, "someday I will leave this place"


	2. Finally Some Friends

I do not own Percy Jackson or anything having to do with Rick Riordan

An Authors Note:

There is a certain way this must be read. You must open your mind a little for the world of Percy Jackson. The purpose of this fan fiction is to add a new character to the story. It is also important to remember that there is no mythological evidence to back this character up. He is an idea I created while reading Percy Jackson over and over. So, I take the story back to before Luke, Annabeth, and Thaila ever reach Camp Half-blood, but after they meet Hermes in Luke's house. Please give any feedback you can and enjoy!

Chapter 2:

Finally Some Friends

The next day Dane woke up and got ready to go to school again. On the bright side today was Friday so there wouldn't be school again. Little did Dane know that he wouldn't be going to school for a long time. So, once again Dane left the orphanage and went off to school. On the way to the door he noticed three kids that he never noticed before. One of them looked like they could be in high school, but they had a seven year old with them who obviously couldn't be in high school. Each of them looked completely different. There was the one boy who looked about 14 and had blonde hair and blue eyes. Another girl who was about 12 who looked like she just got out of a military academy had black hair and blue eyes. The little girl was 7, and had blonde hair and grey eyes, which was a bit unusual. The three kids seemed to be arguing about something. So, naturally Dane went to find out what that was.

"Luke! We can't just burst into a random high school searching through random halls trying to find one monster!" the older girl yelled.

"Sure we can," said the boy calmly, "another monster dead means a better world for us right?"

"Yes, but then how are you going to explain that when we get caught by teachers?" the girl retorted.

"I agree with Luke," the young girl said.

Then, Dane decided to make his presence clear.

"What on earth are you talking about?" Dane asked.

"Stay out of this mortal!" the older girl yelled.

"Now, Now, what do we have here?"

All 4 of the kids jumped to see Ms. Finke behind them.

"Ummmmm, Thaila, I found our monster," the boy said nervously.

"Oh, you mean me!" Ms. Finke yelled.

On the spot erupted into flames showing of her true form as a bird with a human head and wings.

"A harpy!" the boy yelled.

Just then the boy pulled out a sword, the older girl pulled out a spear and shield, and the little girl pulled out a small dagger. Just then the harpy swatted all of their weapons out of their hands with one swipe of a talon. Dane quick as a snake grabbed up the boy's sword a few feet from him, and swung at the harpy. The harpy evaporated into gold dust, and all this, Dane managed in just a few seconds.

All three of the kids were staring at Dane intently.

"What?" Dane asked, "You were planning to do that anyway right?"

Finally the boy said, "You are a demigod."

"I'm a what?" Dane asked.

"Just come with us," the older girl said, "Unless you want to wait for the cops to show up?"

"Nope," Dane replied," I'm good,"

So all 4 of the kids went running off to who knows where, but Dane didn't mind. No school today.


	3. The house that they built

I do not own anything to do with Percy Jackson or Rick Riordan

An Authors Note:

There is a certain way this must be read. You must open your mind a little for the world of Percy Jackson. The purpose of this fan fiction is to add a new character to the story. It is also important to remember that there is no mythological evidence to back this character up. He is an idea I created while reading Percy Jackson over and over. So, I take the story back to before Luke, Annabeth, and Thaila ever reach Camp Half-blood, but after they meet Hermes in Luke's house. Please give any feedback you can and enjoy! I do not own Percy Jackson or anything having to do with Rick Riordan

Chapter 3

The house that they built

Finally, after what seemed like hours of running they finally made their way to a wooden cabin in the woods. One at a time they walked in, and Dane was stunned at what he saw. On the walls there were shelves and shelves of weapons, ranging from bows, to swords, to javelins, and everything in between.

Then the blonde boy said, "This is our home. Well, one of several I guess."

"Several!" Dane said in awestruck.

"Yup," The boy responded, "But that's not important right now. Right now, it's important that you know about the world we live in, but 1st let's start with our names. I'm Luke, the girl with the black hair is Thaila, and the little girl is Annabeth. And you are?"

"My name's Dane" he responded.

"Nice to meet you, but what's important is the world you live in." He continued," You are in a world exactly like you read in Latin class. The world of gods. Everything in those stories is true."

"You mean the Greek gods like Zeus and Hades are real?" Dane asked.

"Yes and what you killed was a monster, a harpy to be precise." Luke explained.

"So what does that make you?" Dane asked?

"You know how in those stories the gods always had kids with mortals? That's what we are we are demigods, half god and half human. I am a son of Hermes, Thaila is a daughter of Zeus, and Annabeth is a daughter of Athena."

"And what am I?" Dane asked.

"Great question." Said Luke. "Personally I would say a son of Ares, because for a 1st time that was spectacular, but we can't know that for sure."

Just then a loud knocking was heard on the door. Then the door fell down. There stood a man with goat legs yelling, "There you are!"


End file.
